Tied Together With a Smile
by Lynette-san
Summary: There's more to Tohru Honda than any of you know. What kind of heartbreak and secrets is she hiding behind that smile? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Thunderstorms

_Tied Together With a Smile_

By: Lynette-san

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter One

Thunderstorms

**Kyo's POV**

She was the quiet, but happy – always smiling – girl that could always brighten my day; even if I never showed it. She came to live with us almost two years ago, and I look back now on all the mistakes I've made – all of which have pushed her away from me; that's the last thing I want. I want to hold her close and never let her go; whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her finally, that I love her.

But, she'll never feel the same. No one could love the Cat. And – even if she did – how could we be together with this stupid curse in the way? And… besides – I'm not allowed to fall in love. I'm not allowed to have a happy ending. I – the Cat – won't be saved, even if the rest of the real Zodiac are. I know my fate. It was decided for me – for all those possessed by the cat – to be locked away after graduation, never to see the outside world, again.

To some, that may seem far away – a whole year – but it can go by fast. And, I made my decision already – to stay with her until the end; until the time when I must go away. I want to spend every moment of my freedom with her – but something always happens and either I lose my temper at that _damn_ Rat, who always seems to be there, or anyone else – or, we're never alone.

It's a selfish wish.

So, I lay here – trying to block out the pounding rain with my thoughts, to little avail – until a knock came at my door.

"What?" I groaned from under my pillow.

"I brought you some dinner, Kyo-kun." Tohru said, stepping into my room, carrying a tray of food; a _lot_ of food. The aromas were making my stomach grumble and my mouth water. She smiled and set it on the bed next to my lap, then climbed up and sat with her legs folded to the side under her skirt, next to the wall, by the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously; but it came out a little harsh.

Her face fell. "I just thought I'd stay here and give you some company. And, uh…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" I asked, taking a big spoonful of rice and shoving it in my mouth.

"I was… lonely. And I wanted to talk to you, since Shigure-san and Yuki-kun went out."

"Oh." Was all I said, and I mentally smacked myself. _We're alone damnit! Say something! Anything!_

She gave a weak smile, and told me to eat. I did so willingly – I _was_ hungry.

She was quiet while I ate, but she seemed on edge. I paused in my scarfing down of her food, and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, and she looked upset. No - scared.

"Tohru? Hey – what's the matter?"

Thunder gave a big boom, and she jumped – practically out of her skin.

She began to cry. "I'm sorry. I… just – hate thunderstorms!" she said, then jumped on me, burying her face in my chest and sobbed as another thunder boom sounded.

"Hey!" I said and –

**Boom!**

- I transformed.

"Dammit!" I snarled, and she jumped up, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry!" she stammered. "I just wasn't thinking! And I – "

But I rubbed against her leg, purring, trying to calm her down.

"Hey…" I said, softer this time. "It's fine."

Thunder crashed again and she jumped.

I chuckled.

"Lay down." I said, and she looked at me strangely. "Just do it!"

She obliged. I lay next to her chest, and set my chin on my paws, and closed my eyes.

"Now – try to sleep. Okay? I'm here."

I could almost see her smile. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

I began to purr and she soon fell asleep – the storm fading into the background of her mind. But I stayed wide-awake for a while, but soon I fell asleep too.

**Shigure's POV**

"Kyo? Tohru?" I called, coming up the stairs, I peaked in Kyo's room first and saw a shocking sight, but I smiled and chuckled to myself, shut the door, and left.

"Where's Miss Honda?" Yuki asked when I came down.

"Both asleep." But I didn't elaborate – and Yuki didn't suspect the double meaning in my words. I chuckled inwardly.

Things are going to get interesting.

* * *

_Hey! So? Did any of you like it? I'll update ASAP if I get some reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!! They make an author happy!_

_Lynette-san_


	2. School Bells Ring

_Tied Together With a Smile_

By: Lynette-san

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Two

School Bells Ring

**Tohru's POV**

I opened my eyes, and at first, didn't recognize my surroundings.

_Why am I in Kyo-kun's room?_ I thought groggily. Then, I looked down, and saw Kyo, in his cat form, lying next to me. I smiled, and the events of last night flooded back to me. I almost panicked, but didn't want to wake him up. I figured I'd apologize later for bothering him with my pathetic weakness.

I pushed his blankets off of me, and climbed around him and jumped off the bed. I slowly tiptoed to the door, and looked back, smiling. _Thank you, Kyo-kun._

I went back to my room, and got changed for school. When I came downstairs, Yuki-kun was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"G'morning Miss Honda." He said.

"Well, g'morning Yuki-kun! Did you get back late last night?" I said, getting out the stuff to make breakfast.

"Yes," he replied, smiling. "How was your evening? Did that stupid cat bother you at all?"

"Of course I didn't bother her yah damn rat!" said Kyo-kun entering the kitchen, and pulling open the refrigerator.

"Ah! Of course he didn't, Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun could never bother me!" I exclaimed; and then my words caught up with me when Yuki-kun looked at me strangely.

"AH! What I meant was – " I said, panicking.

But Yuki-kun chuckled. "Don't worry Miss Honda. It's fine." He said.

Yuki-kun was already dressed for school, and he seemed more awake than usual. He came up to me and smiled, saying, "I've got to go ahead of you two. I have a Student Council meeting before classes." Then he turned to Kyo-kun and glared. Don't do anything to her you stupid cat."

"Hey! Why you damn rat! Why would – " Kyo-kun exclaimed, flaring up at once.

I realized I had to act fast or they'd fight and Yuki-un would be late!

"Uh-huh! Okay! Cya later Yuki-kun!" I said, and waved to him as he went out the door.

I went about making breakfast, aware that Kyo-kun was watching me.

"What? Is there something you want Kyo-kun?" I asked, confused. "Are we out of milk?"

He stared at me, and then shook his head. "No, we're not, but it's nothing. Just thinking."

"About what? If I'm not prying." I asked, timidly.

He startled me by smiling softly. I smiled back.

"Like I said, it's nothing."

I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. Then smiled again. "Okay." And went back to making breakfast.

"Tohru! I'm hungry!" called Shigure-san, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh stop wining!" Kyo-kun snapped, throwing an apple at his head.

"OW!" Shigure-san exclaimed. "Tohruuuuuu! Kyo's being mean!"

"Oh gods, now you sound like that damn rabbit!" Kyo-kun said, getting pissed off. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the kitchen. "Hurry up and grab your stuff! We're going to be late." He said, throwing me my school bag, as I pulled of my apron.

"O-okay. Bye Shigure-san!" I called, and Kyo-kun shut the door loudly and stomped off to school, me hurrying behind.

"Kyo-kun! Not so fast!" I called, trying to keep up.

He looked back and smiled at me, stopping. "Well, why don't'cha hurry up?" he said, teasing me.

I giggled and ran after him to school.

* * *

I met Uo-chan and Hana-chan outside the main doors of Kaibara High School, as Kyo-kun marched straight inside.

"What's up with Orangetop?" Uo-chan asked, jabbing her thumb behind her.

"Yes… what strange electric signals he is sending…" said Hana-chan.

"EH?!" I exclaimed, panicking. "Is there something wrong with Kyo-kun?"

"No. Just… strange."

I looked at Hana, confused. "What do you mean by… strange?" I asked.

"Like, his electric signals seem to be coming from more than once source inside of him… and there are a lot of mixed and confused emotions I can't identify…"

"Yeah, I get that too – but by his body language," said Uo. "There's something weird about that boy." She mused.

"EH?!"

"Oh, don't worry Tohru." Said Uo, patting me on the head. "You do that too much."

I sighed. "Let's get to class."

"Alright." They said together and I hurried off ahead; Uo and Hana following closely behind.

I sat down at my desk, and looked behind me, at Kyo-kun. He didn't see me; he was laughing with some of the other guys in our class, 2-D. I smiled. Uo and Hana are worried about me, I know, but they're just over thinking things about Kyo-kun. But – I couldn't help but agree with them somewhat. Something was eating away at Kyo-kun. Just like something was for me… but enough thinking about that. Class is about to begin.

I pulled out my notebook, and Mayu-sensei began the lesson, and began copying down the notes, as Kyo-kun's gaze looked at me intently from behind.

I looked around, back at him, and he looked away, his face flushing pink, and went back to deliberately copying the notes. Huh? I still stared at him, until he looked back up, then instantly back down, his face getting redder.

"Miss Honda? Pay attention to the lesson please!" Mayu-sensei snapped, noticing my preoccupation.

"Yes! Sorry sensei!" I said, and turned my eyes back to the lesson.

* * *

"Bye Uo-chan! Bye Hana-chan!" I called, walking away and heading to my job at Momiji-kun's father's building. Maybe I'll see him today! Oh! That would be wonderful! I haven't seen Momiji-kun for a while now, outside school. Same with Hatsuharu.

When I arrived, I changed quickly into my work uniform, and got to work, cleaning the building. But, the whole time, I hadn't seen Momiji-kun. I was getting worried. Usually he was always here! But – the last few days I've worked, Momiji was nowhere to be found. Was it because of his mother and Momo, that he couldn't be here?

I thought back to that day, when Momiji-kun told me the story of how his mama rejected him, and that she no longer remembered who he was – and that Momo, his little sister, didn't know him either.

It made me sad all over again.

At 11, my shift was over, and Momiji hadn't shown up. I sighed, hurried out the door, knowing that Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were probably starving! But, when I reached the sidewalk, I saw someone was waiting for me, and it wasn't who I expected it to be.

* * *

_HAH! You don't know who it is! But I do! MWAHAHA!! Review and I'll update! I need at least 10 reviews!_

_Love, Lynette_


	3. Surprise Visitor

_Tied Together With a Smile_

By: Lynette-san

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Three

Surprise Visitor

**Tohru's POV**

_But, when I reached the sidewalk, I saw someone was waiting for me, and it wasn't who I expected it to be._

Uimaru.

"Uimaru?" I gasped, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Is – is that _really_ you?"

He smiled. "Hello Tohru."

"Ah! It is you!" I exclaimed, and ran into his arms and began to cry.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" he said, holding me by my shoulders at arms length, and looked me in the eye. He reached up and wiped a tear away.

"I – I've j-just missed you _so much!_" I cried, and threw my arms around him again. "Why – why'd you leave? There was never a card, or note! I didn't know if you were okay!"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, aren't I? I'm here, aren't I?" he chuckled. "now, let's get back and see Kyoko."

I began to cry. "Uimaru… you don't know? Well, you were gone for six years! And how could you have kno-"

"Know what?" he asked, confused, and a little scared.

"My mom's dead." I whispered.

I heard him gasp, then run to me, and grasp me in a hug. "Oh, Tohru. I'm – I'm so sorry I wasn't here! This is horrible! How – how long ago?"

"Almost three years." I sniffed.

"Where have you been staying?" he asked.

Uh-oh. _What do I tell him? That I'm living with the Sohmas and not grandpa?! AH! What do I do?!_

"Miss Honda?" came a voice and I spun around, to see Yuki walking up to me, his face all concerned. "What's wrong?" He then looked coldly at Uimaru. "What did you do to her? Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" Uimaru challenged.

He looked at Uimaru, scowling menacingly. "Back off punk. Leave Miss Honda alone."

"Uh, Yuki-kun? It's okay! This is Uimaru Tacei. He's a very old friend of mine from elementary school, and the first year of middle school. He disappeared six years ago. But – you're back now… right?" I said the last part to Uimaru, looking at him, sure I would cry if he said no.

But he smiled, almost smugly, at Yuki-kun, then back to me. "Of course I'm back. I won't leave you again. I promise."

I smiled, relieved.

"Are you almost done Miss Honda?" Yuki-kun asked, almost coldly.

I looked at him, wide eyed, and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Then let's head home."

"Wait – she lives with _you?_" Uimaru said incredulously.

"Yeah, and my two cousins. _Male_ cousins." Yuki-kun said, taunting a bit. "What's it to you? We took her in, when she needed help. Is that a _problem_ punk?" Yuki-kun smirked.

"Hey! Stop calling me 'punk', or I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Uimaru challenged.

Yuki-kun laughed, more pissed off than usual – even more so then if he was fighting Kyo-kun! "I'd like to see you try!"

"AH! Please! No fighting!" I cried, rushing between them, arms held out wide. "Yuki-kun, let's just go home."

"Oh, I see Tohru. Pick me over him. I see how it is!" and he stomped off.

"Uimaru-san! Please! It's not like that!"

But he disappeared down the dark street.

Yuki-kun grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. I tried not to cry.

* * *

_YAY! It was long! Well, not really. But I hoped you all liked it! I'm so excited to have gotten it done so fast! GO MEH! Okay, now review okay? THANKS MY LOVERLY READERS!_

_Lynette-san._


	4. Pressing Questions

_Tied Together With a Smile_

By: Lynette-san

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Four

Pressing Questions

**Yuki's POV**

When we had walked a little away, and I looked back for that… **(Insert derogatory word here)** but didn't see him. I let Tohru walk beside me in silence, her head bowed. I really hope she wasn't crying, but I was too upset to look. I care about Tohru. I just can't… I just don't… understand how I'm feeling right now.

We walked back to the house and before I could say anything, or anyone else could, she rushed up to her room, and I heard the door slid shut and lock.

Kyo and Shigure looked at me.

"What did you do you damn rat?!" Kyo snarled, jumping up.

"Yes, what did you do to Tohru, Yuki?" Shigure asked, pulling off his glasses and setting down a book.

"I – I'm not sure. I mean…" I said quietly, not even sure myself.

"Spit it out already!"

I sighed, not allowing myself to get mad at that stupid cat. This was about Tohru. So, I told them about Uimaru and the meeting outside with Tohru.

**Tohru's POV**

I walked silently home with Yuki-kun; I could feel the anger, frustration and… some other emotion I couldn't identify rolling off him in waves. I was too scared to say anything, worried that he would lash out at me too.

_What happened back there?_ I kept asking myself, over and over. _Why did Yuki-kun and Uimaru-san…?_ Oh, I was so confused.

When we reached home, Yuki-kun moved t say something, but I flung open the door and raced upstairs to my room, and locked it. I collapsed on the bed, finally letting my tears flow.

There were many questions I wanted answers to. First, where did Uimaru-san go? And why? Second, why was he back all of a sudden? I mean, of course I wanted him back, but why now? What happened to bring him back into my life.

I remember he left right before I met Uo-chan, then later, Hana-chan. I told Uo-chan and Hana-chan about him, and they were mad at him, for leaving me, when I had no other friends before them. They were sympathetic to my tears – knowing I was worried that something had happened to him.

And now, at the end of our second year of high school – he was back.

And then, there was the Sohma's. What do I tell them? What do I tell Uimaru-san? I certainly can't tell him about the curse! That is out of the question. I can't let their secret be exposed any longer – Akito-san… I don't know what he'll do.

No. What _she'll_ do. I was still getting used to the fact that Akito-san was a woman. I know no one but Kureno-san, Hatori-san, and Shigure-san know. Shigure-san, well, I know he's very close to Akito-san, and I don't think that she'd keep that from him; but I could be wrong. She keeps a lot of secrets.

Ah, Kureno-san.

Uo-chan's face popped into my head. She has been a little off lately – ever since we did the play _Sorta Cinderella._ I gave the DVD to Momiji-kun, but I don't know if Kureno-san got it. But, I'm sure Momiji-kun didn't let me down.

I sighed. This was all so confusing me. Everything lately. And now with Uimaru-san back, what would his arrival bring? Will he hurt he Sohma's? Because, it seems that he's hostile to them… well, at least Yuki-kun. But – he only just met him! I'm sure they'll get along once they get to know each other.

I snorted. Yeah, right. That'll happen if Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun get along. I know I'm being pessimistic, but Yuki-kun and Uimaru-san are totally different! He's almost like Kyo-kun, just not as intense.

Oh, what am I going to do?

My tears had stopped, and I sat up on my bed, wiping away the streak marks.

Then, suddenly, there was knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called timidly, unsure who it was. But, I calmed when it was just Yuki-kun's voice that floated through the door.

"Miss Honda?" he called. "May I come in?"

I got up, and slid open the door then walked back to my bed. Yuki-kun entered the room and shut the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said first.

"No! Of course not!" I replied. "I was just…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. I was worrying? Crying? No, that wouldn't do.

"It's okay." He said. "I just wanted to apologize for my hostility towards your friend this evening. It – just caught me off guard… that's all. I just never knew…"

"Oh, it's alright Yuki-kun! Don't worry; I just… was surprised and very happy to see him. He had been gone for so long… and well, I wasn't sure he was ever going to come back."

Yuki-kun smiled softly. "Well, if he's your friend, then I'll try to be his. For you, Miss Honda."

"Oh! Yuki-kun! Thank you so much!" I cried, so happy.

He smiled again. "Well, there's still food downstairs for you, if you want to come down." He said.

"I'll be down soon, I just want to get my homework out of the way. And I'm not that hungry right now anyways."

"Alright. Good night." He said, and left the room.

I sighed.

**Yuki's POV**

I walked back downstairs, and only Shigure was there.

"Where's that stupid cat?" I asked, not really caring, but I needed to speak with him.

"He went out." Was all Shigure said. He closed his book, and retreated into his study. I sighed.

_If he went out, then there was no point looking for him. I'll talk to him tomorrow, if a chance arrives._ I thought. I then went back upstairs, and got ready for bed, then fell asleep quickly. I was exhausted.

* * *

_So? What do you think of the chapter? It wasn't that bad, was it? Well, review please! It makes me happy!_

_Lynette-san_


End file.
